fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Bryan Lentz
Background * D, attorney, veteran * running for PA State House District 161, in 2006 in uncontested primary. * Hopes to replace Tom Gannon as State Representative * briefly a candidate for Congress in 7th District, until he decided to run for the State Legislature instead. * worked for six years as a prosecutor with the Philadelphia District Attorney's Office. * Lentz for Congress Issues, harvested on May 22, 2006 Lobbying Reform Lobbying reform legislation is long overdue in Harrisburg. The General Assembly must pass meaningful legislation requiring lobbyist disclosure and reporting and imposing strict penalties on those lobbyists who do not comply. The citizens of Pennsylvania deserve transparency when it comes to who is lobbying their elected officials and how. Minimum Wage Pennsylvanians work hard and they deserve to be properly compensated. We can no longer wait for Congress to increase the Federal minimum wage. Bryan Lentz supports Governor Rendell's plan to increase the Commonwealth's minimum wage from $5.15 per hour to $7.15 per hour over two years. Expanding Access to Health Care Far too many Pennsylvanians do not have access to quality, affordable health care. Governor Rendell's proposed "Cover All Kids" initiative is an excellent start, but we must do more. Put simply, every Pennsylvanian who needs health care coverage should have the ability to purchase it at an affordable price. Property Tax Relief Pennsylvania's property taxes are too high and must be reduced. The General Assembly's continuing inaction on the issue of property tax relief is unacceptable. The Legislature must first ensure that slot machine gaming revenues are used to lower property taxes for every Pennsylvania homeowner. The income cap for Pennsylvania's Property Tax/Rent Rebate Program should also be raised to $30,000 to further lower the property tax burden on seniors. Environment Stewardship of the environment is one of the most important tasks that government can perform. We need to protect our natural resources and open spaces so that our children and grandchildren can enjoy them as we do. Development is clearly important to Pennsylvania's future, but it must be done with standards that also protect and preserve open space for future generations. We can also protect our environment and break our need for foreign oil by investing in new alternative sources of energy such as wind, clean coal technology and coal gassification. Coal gassification, which uses coal to produce diesel fuel, provides the added environmental benefit of eliminating Pennsylvania's large stores of waste coal. Pennsylvania can and should be a leader in finding, encouraging and using alternative energy sources. Dedicated Funding for Mass Transit SEPTA is vitally important to the people of Delaware County. Many use SEPTA to commute between work and home. Even those who drive to work reap the benefits of mass transit in the form of lower traffic volume. The Pennsylvania General Assembly has to dedicate a funding stream that guarantees the long-term viability of Septa and other mass transit systems. Links * VIPs * Lentz for Congress Media * Endorsed in May 2006 from Max Cleland Lentz Lentz